Light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device for converting current to light. The light emitting diode is widely used in lighting, because the light emitting diode has advantages of high brightness, low voltage, long life, environmentally friendly etc. Electrodes are on a side of the light emitting diode, so that it takes a long time to install the light emitting diode.